


a walking wound

by opheliahyde



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: Three people who (almost) gave Scott Fuller a chance.





	a walking wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts), [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



**i. KATE.**

The first time Kate kisses him, it’s the night after their mother’s funeral.

She crawls into his bed to sleep—it’s unusual, for Kate, who avoids him at school and speaks to him only when she has to at home, but grief has made her cling to him, holding his hand through the service, crying on his shoulder at the cemetery, her hot tears branding him, marking him up as someone she claims now.

“I couldn’t sleep, I keep thinking about her–can I stay here, Scotty, please?” she asks, voice soft and careful, eyes watery and red. He lifts his blankets and allows her to slip in and curl against him, head tucked under his chin, fitting against him like they’ve always done this, share a bed.

Her mouth is salty and wet when she kisses him, and it burns for a moment, the press of her lips insistent and forceful—then it’s over as Kate lets out a sob, loud enough it shakes through her, her body trembling. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she says, “I’m so sorry.”

It’s the first time she has ever apologized to him–and the last.

The last time Kate kisses him, her mouth is full of blood and her lips taste of iron, pressing in quick and holding her mouth against his, insistent and steady as she trembles in his arms. Her hair is red, thick and curling, spilling over his fingers as he tries to sooth her, stroking through the tangle of strands, trying to search for her heartbeat, for her warmth—–can’t make out if she is alive or a dream.

When she pulls away, her eyes are as red as her hair, pupils erased into in the bleed that coats over her gaze—she smiles, an ugly screw of her lips and Scot knows it’s not Kate anymore, but the thing squatting inside her.

“Oh, Scott,” it says with Kate’s mouth, “Oh Scott, Scott, Scott. It’s going to be so much fun killing you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**ii. TOMMY.**

Scott goes home with him, leaning into the way Tommy smiles—a little crooked and very sharp, teeth on display; it reminds Scott of someone he doesn’t want to think about, maybe two someones. Maybe Scott has a type that he doesn’t want to think about, trying to lose himself in Tommy’s mouth, the burn of his stubble searing, the aftertaste of whiskey sour against his tongue.

“How old are you, kid?” Tommy asks, gasping as Scott shoves him against the wall, stumbling back.

Scott kisses him again, biting his lip until he bleeds, getting a little taste of Tommy’s soul, flashes of memories, of experiences—for better and a lot worse, history of addiction leading him down a road where there’s only one end. Tommy isn’t as old as he thought, but plenty old enough, older than Scott.

Scott likes Tommy.

He wants to save him.

“Old enough,” Scott tells him, tugging on Tommy’s hand and leading him towards the mattress laying on the floor. “Don’t worry.”

Tommy doesn’t worry, not when Scott gets them both down to their skin, he doesn’t worry when Scott goes for his neck, tilting his chin and offering up his throat. Scott takes, and gives, reliving Tommy’s life through his eyes as Scott gives him a new one.

 

 

 

 

 

**iii. RAFA.**

Scott never expected his sister to show up at the house with a culebra in tow, but Rafa isn’t like most culebras he’s met—he’s not much like Kate either, though he wears a rosary around his neck with a gold medallion of a saint Scott doesn’t recognize, the image a woman etched into the medal that looks similar to the holy Mother Mary, except with a snake draped over her shoulders.

Rafa is calm where Kate is tense, rubbing his hand between Scott’s shoulder blades, hand cool and soft, as Rafa speak low in his ear, “my brother, the hunger is a struggle and it’s difficult to control, especially at the beginning, but I know you can do it, I believe you can do it.” Rafa kisses his temple, and runs his hand up to the back of Scott’s neck, playing with the short ends of Scott’s hair.

“I forgive you,” Rafa tells him, as they wash the blood off his hands in the motel bathroom. Scott can see Kate shuffling back and forth outside over Rafa’s shoulder, teeth worrying at her lips–Rafa pulls his hair, directs Scott’s gaze back to him, to keep him focused, Rafa moving close enough to block out anything but Rafa and the water running over his hands. “But you need to forgive yourself, Scott—you can’t carry the guilt of your mistakes forever. It’s not your fault you became one of us and you’re trying now. That’s what matters.”

Scott swallows, choking on the blood still dripping down his throat, the flesh of the man he killed still stuck between his teeth–it makes his stomach turn, it makes him hunger for more. “Why are you helping me?” Scott asks, leaning into Rafa’s shoulder as Rafa scrubs under his fingernails. “Sweet on my sister?”

Rafa laughs, the sound warm and heavy, rolling over Scott in waves, relaxing his body. “Not exactly,” Rafa says, glancing at Scott with his head cocked to the side. “Believe it or not, I’ve been where you are—I just want to help.”

“Then you’re a rare breed,” Scott says, pulling his gaze away and glancing at their hands–Rafa holding his palms down, tracing the lines now clean of blood, human hands, no claws for either of them. “Everyone’s got an agenda, everyone’s got a reason. Maybe I just haven’t figured yours out yet?”

Rafa pulls his hands away, standing to full height, mouth curling at the corners as he dries his hands on his jeans and as he looks Scott up and down. “Maybe you never will,” he says, winking at Scott as he turns on his heel and walks back into the motel room, blocking Kate’s path she was worrying into the dirty carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://richiesseth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
